


Jars

by JustReadingMaybeWriting



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barista Bilbo, Cute Bilbo, Cute Thorin, Dwalin Thinks It's Hilarious, Fluff, I'm forgetting things, Lawyer Thorin, M/M, Sassy Bilbo, Thorin doesn't know how to ask people out, coffeeshop, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustReadingMaybeWriting/pseuds/JustReadingMaybeWriting
Summary: Bilbo works in Gandalf's coffeeshop where Thorin goes to. He likes Bilbo and Gandalf wants Thorin to ask Bilbo out, but Thorin cannot ask people out.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185





	Jars

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored with my schoolwork and decided to write something cute :p  
> I'm a little stuck in my other story, so this is just like a cute, little break. But no worries, I haven't abandoned it :) 
> 
> So enjoy and let me know what you think and maybe I'll write even a few more short stories if I have the time :p

Jars

Thorin Durin. Tall, dark and handsome. A very successful lawyer with his own firm. A great uncle to his very annoying nephews. An out of this world lover. And the most awkward men ever when it comes to dating. Dwalin had described him as a newborn deer learning how to walk. Off course his friends all loved to tease him about his dating capabilities. It wasn’t that he wasn’t good at dating, it was the begin part of actually asking someone out that was very difficult for him. He just didn’t know what to say and he didn’t want to make a fool out of himself. His friends had tried setting him up with blind dates, but that was just as bad. Mostly because he didn’t know who he was supposed to meet up. He was a disaster. 

Currently, he had escaped another teasing from his friends and colleagues by getting coffee from the shop across from the film. It wasn’t the best option, since Dwalin’s boyfriend worked there, but they did have the best coffee and it was really nice. They had over 50 kinds of different coffee beans that they ground up fresh for you.

He entered the shop and went to sit at the bar where he usually sat. It was a nice spot to talk to Ori and Gandalf if he was there. He wasn’t today, but there was Ori and another barista that he didn’t know and could see since he had his back turned to Thorin.

‘Hey Thorin.’ Ori smiled. ‘How was the big date last night?’ Ori gave him his usual. Fresh Peruvian black coffee.

‘You already know from Dwalin how it went’ Thorin grunted and took a sip of his coffee. It tasted so good.

‘Oh, come one, Thorin.’ Ori exclaimed, still smiling. ‘It’s so much funnier when you tell it. Dwalin just keeps laughing when he tries to tell it and it ruins the fun. And he couldn’t tell me about the date yesterday yet. I’ve hadn’t had the time to look at my phone.’ 

‘Ori…’

‘Oh, come one, Thorin. I won’t laugh.’

Thorin didn’t believe him, but it would still go better than when he had told Dwalin. Dwalin had basically cried his eyes out laughing because of what happened.

‘Oh god, Ori, it was so bad.’ Thorin hid his face in his hands. ‘It was the worst one of all.’

‘What happened,’ Ori just sounded curious, he didn’t even try to sound bad for Thorin.

‘You know that Bofur set me up on a blind date?’ Ori nodded. ‘Well, I get to the restaurant and the guy was already there. So, I sit down, and we start talking and I just had this weird feeling that something was wrong, and the date was really weird.’

‘Oh god, Thorin, what did you do?’

‘I sat down at the wrong table and the guy was too polite to say anything until his actual date showed up fifteen minutes later. I was too embarrassed to go to the table where my actual date was sitting, so I got up, apologized and left the restaurant.’

Ori tried not to laugh, but the other barista started laughing out loud, not even trying to hide it. Thorin looked at him.

‘I’m sorry, does my misery amuse you?’ he asked. The barista turned around. Thorin had to admit that the barista looked very cute. Nice brown eyes, golden curls, sweet smile, cute button nose.

‘Well, the person you actually had the blind date with was my cousin who went to college with Bofur.’ The barista explained, still smiling. ‘Small world. Haymitch called me on his way back home to let me know how it went. No worries, you weren’t his type anyway.’

Thorin could just die. Right then and there. How the hell did this person knew Bofur?

‘Thorin, this is Bilbo.’ Ori still tried not to laugh, but had his phone in his hand. Without a doubt, he would text Dwalin and his brothers and everyone at the office. ‘Bilbo, this is Thorin. He’s a regular.’

‘Hi, nice to meet you.’ Bilbo smiled. ‘So, are you just bad at dating or…?’

XoXoX

Thorin spent a lot more time at the coffeeshop since Bilbo started working there. He liked the young man. He was Gandalf’s godson and had started working in the shop as a way to get out of the house more often. Bilbo was a published writer but had trouble with his current project and wanted to do something else for a while. So, he had asked Gandalf if he could start part-time.

Turns out, Ori and Bilbo already knew each other and actually most of Thorin’s friends and colleagues. The two of them had just always missed each other. And Balin had told Thorin that no one would set Thorin up with Bilbo because they all actually liked Bilbo and they didn’t want Thorin to mess up. Which was just a dick move of everyone he was friends with. They were right, but Thorin would never admit that.

Gandalf was very happy that his godson had started working at the shop, since he intended to leave it to Bilbo once he was ready to retire. Bilbo had scoffed at hearing that, saying that Gandalf would rather drop dead in the shop than go and retire. Which was true.

Bilbo had been working there for over six months and Thorin had really fallen for the cute writer. Dwalin immediately knew, of course, so everyone knew that he liked Bilbo.

‘Are you going to ask Bilbo out?’ Dwalin asked on their way to the court. It was a particularly difficult case and their client had hired both Thorin and Dwalin to ensure that she would win the case against her ex.

‘If we lose this case.’ Thorin had answered. They wouldn’t lose. The ex-husband had a lousy lawyer and was bound to lose the case from the start.

XoXoX

It wasn’t busy when Thorin entered the coffee shop, Dwalin followed him in claiming he wanted tot see Ori and wanted to tell him they had won the case. Ori congratulated the both of them and gave them an extra cookie with their coffee. 

‘Bilbo is in the back doing inventory.’ Ori whispered to Thorin before going of and helping other customers. Gandalf took his place to talk to the two lawyers. He clearly wasn’t in the best of moods.

‘What’s up, Gandalf,’ Dwalin asked, nibbling on his cookie. He was such a sweet tooth. Normally, Thorin would give him his cookies since he didn’t really like sugar that much, but he had found out that Bilbo had started baking the cookies, muffins and cakes for the shop. And they were really good, so Dwalin could bugger off. Thorin was eating the cookies!

‘It’s Bilbo.’ Gandalf sighed. This immediately peaked Thorin’s interest.

‘What’s wrong with Bilbo?’ he asked.

Gandalf looked so unhappy, that it made both men worried.

‘Yesterday he asked me to open a jar.’

That… was not what they expected.

‘Oh… the horror.’ Dwalin whispered.

‘He shouldn’t be asking his old godfather to open jars for him!’ Gandalf said. ‘He needs someone in his life that he can ask things like that. I won’t be around forever to open every jar he needs. He needs to date and go out. I though if he started to work here, he would meet someone.’

Gandalf took a sip of his tea, his eyes landed on Thorin. ‘You are still single.’ Dwalin almost choked in his cookie, already laughing so loud.

‘No, Gandalf, you can’t ask me…’

‘Why not?’ Gandalf interrupted him. ‘He’s a nice lad and I know you don’t only come here anymore for the coffee. Just go on one date with him!’ it almost sounded like Gandalf was begging him. ‘Don’t you want to be the one who opens his jars?’

‘Just because I want to open his jars, doesn’t mean he wants me to open them.’ Thorin counted back. They all knew it was true. Bilbo had never shown any more interest in Thorin as a regular customer and maybe just a little as a mutual friend.

‘Ask him out!’ Gandalf said. ‘I don’t want to open his jars for the rest of my life.’

‘I want to open his jars, but it’s not that simple.’ Thorin defended himself.

‘He needs someone to open jars.’ Gandalf countered.

‘I want to…’

‘Aaah, Bilbo.’ Gandalf exclaimed happily as his godson entered the shop with a carton box. ‘I’ll leave you to it then.’ And that was that. Gandalf just left.

Bilbo came to stand in front of Thorin on the other side of the bar. Thorin knew Bilbo had heard them talk. There was no way in hell that Bilbo had not heard them.

‘Hey, Bilbo. How the book going?’ Thorin tried.

‘I don’t need anyone to open my jars.’ Bilbo told him. 

Dwalin took his coffee and stood up. ‘I’ll just go over there and bother Ori.’ Ori was over at the register, just far enough to pretend they would not be listening or watching Bilbo and Thorin. Dwalin joined him quickly.

Thorin was already sweating and he hadn’t even said anything.

‘I… I would like to… help you… open your jars.’ Thorin could see Dwalin facepalm at what he just said. Ori was just trying not to laugh.

‘You want to help open my jars?’ Bilbo asked and leaned on the bar, looking at Thorin.

Thorin tried not to get too nervous, but it was too late and Bilbo would never want to see him again. 

‘…Yes…’

‘You don’t think it’s sad that the only reason I would go out with you is so you can open my jars?’

‘I can open other things too!’ Thorin wanted to throw his cup at Dwalin when he heard the man groan. The fact that Dwalin and Ori were watching this like it was a tv-show didn’t help him.

‘Okay, mister big and fancy lawyer, what other things can you open for me?’ Bilbo didn’t look impressed.

Thorin, who had his own law firm and could count the cases he had lost on one hand, said the very first thing that came to his mind without thinking. ‘Doors!’ 

Now Dwalin was just laughing out loud. This was going to bad, but he couldn’t just stand up and leave. Bilbo knew al of his friends! All of them!

‘So, if we went out,’ Bilbo started and if Thorin hadn’t been so nervous he would have detected the way Bilbo’s voice had changed to a bit more… loveable? ‘You would open jars and doors for me?’

‘I… my mother raised me to be a gentleman.’ Thorin answered. Oh god, his palms were so sweaty. He would definitely not be able to open a jar right now.

‘Okay, so imagine that I would allow you to open jars and doors for me. What would your plan be?’

Thorin took a deep breath. ‘I would pick you up and take you to a nice restaurant. Bombur just opened a new one near the water and I think you would appreciate that because I saw you reading the article about the opening. After dinner, I would take you to this Italian gelato place I know. I heard you tell Ori how you’ve never had tried gelato. After that, I would drop you off at home, so I know you got home safe. I would open every jar and door on our way.’ He needed to breath otherwise he would pass out. This was terrible and he didn’t dare to look up at Bilbo.

‘That…’ Bilbo started. ‘Sounds really nice.’ Thorin looked up and saw Bilbo smiling at him.

‘Really?’ he was just as surprised as Dwalin and Ori, who were still looking at him.

Bilbo nodded. ‘I’m free tonight.’

Thorin nodded. ‘Okay.’

‘Give me your phone number. I’ll text you the address and you can come pick me up around eight? Does that work for you?’

Thorin nodded and gave Bilbo his phone number. Not a minute later he could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. Was Bilbo for real?

‘Oh, and don’t worry if you can’t get a reservation at Bombur’s.’ Bilbo smiled. ‘You can take me anywhere as long as you open the door for me.’ 

Thorin smiled. ‘Bombur owns me a favor, so we’ll be going there tonight.’

‘Okay.’ Bilbo smiled again.

‘I… I have to go back to work.’ Thorin said and got up. He was so happy. ‘But I’ll see you tonight.’

Bilbo nodded and Thorin turned around to leave the shop. ‘Oh, Thorin!’ Bilbo said, making Thorin turn around. ‘I didn’t want to believe it, but you are royally bad at asking people out.’

Dwalin basically pushed Thorin out of the shop before he could say anything else. The whole way back to his office, Dwalin was making fun of him and of course he told everyone. Balin even came up to congratulate him on asking someone out… even if it was in a very weird way.

But Thorin didn’t care. He didn’t care that everybody was teasing him. He had asked Bilbo out and Bilbo had said yes. Not in those words, but that was the very short version of what had happened. He called Bombur, begging for that favor to get a table. Bombur forced him to tell him the story, since he already had gotten a text from Bofur telling him Thorin had asked Bilbo out. So, Thorin told him and finally got a table after Bombur was done laughing.

Thorin really didn’t care.

He had a date with Bilbo.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this isn't beta-read yet, so all mistakes are mine!


End file.
